


Minds Eye

by Willow6766



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow6766/pseuds/Willow6766
Summary: Short story of the Mind





	Minds Eye

The Wind was howling outside, but as Maria was in her bed all cosy and warm, she didn't mind it was sort of comforting in her mind. Alas though she knew that soon she would have to clamber out of bed to face the day 'Why can't it be Saturday' she thought to herself. No work just me and a good book in front of the log fire was her way of relaxing. Unfortunately today was not that day, Maria lifted herself up and stretched with a yawn. 'I had better get started I suppose' she said to herself, as she turned her legs and put her feet to the floor. Maria looked up and noticed a painting on her wall had changed. 'I'm seeing things' she thought to herself followed by 'Don't be daft wake yourself up' Rubbing her eyes she looked again. The painting had changed where once there was a summery cottage landscape, a figure had appeared. 'I'm sure that wasn't there before or is it just me' moving closer to the painting and trying to make out what or who the figure was, within an instance Maria was by the cottage looking out to what had been or was her bedroom. The figure in the painting was herself trapped within, with only her minds eye to help her to escape.


End file.
